


A Special Slumber Party

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Stupid Crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: So many things you can do with a good sturdy mattress, so many ways to break it in.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Special Slumber Party

Adora So we got a new bed, huh?

Catra: Yeah, I made sure to get a california king so theirs plenty of room for all of us blanket hogs included.

Glimmer *teleports onto the bed, stretching out to do her best french girl impression*: Well what are we wanting for? I say we put it to good use ;)

Bow: Hell yeah, Let’s have a cuddle pile! >:)

Adora: You mean like a slumber party? This is gonna be so much fun, we can build blanket forts and tell ghost stories!

Glimmer *Awkwardly sitting up in the center of the bed now that her attempt at seduction flew over 2 of her 3 lovers heads*:…No, no you two I ment.

Bow:… Oh you, you ment sex. Ohhh… right.

Catra: *flustered and sighing* We can cuddle after the orgy. Now chop-chop the faster these blanket walls come up the faster our clothes come off.

Bow and Adora in unison: :D


End file.
